doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayaka/Poems
A Piece of Candy This poem is shown on the third day in Act 1. I see sweets Chocolate and Candy. I want them all, but how will I get them? I'm weak... That's fine. That's fine and dandy. I'll just go to the closet and get them. Yummy, yummy candy. Do you want a piece? A piece of candy? Hello This poem is shown on the first day in Act 2. Hello. It's me. I don't know why, but it's me. So... Hello, I'm leaving Wait what... Okay, this is strange. Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, I'm okay! Why do you keep asking? Your crimson eyes.... Wait.... Hello. It's me. Pleasures and Leisure This is a alternate poem, shown on the first day in Act 2. I don't have fun often. You told me that. You told me to be happy. Why did I not agree? I just want to be pleased. I just want to be satisfied. I want pleasure, pleasure, Because of you. You opened my eyes To what love really is. Hey, let's enjoy some time together! I won't regret it! Never. I love being with you! Ai This poem is shown if you make 3 poems that appeal to Ayaka. This poem is written in Japanese. Japanese version 私はここにいます！ 楽しもう！ おそらくデート？ これはとても懐かしい感じがします... 本当に楽しいです〜 カフェで食事をします。 あなたは私の手を握り、私はあなたの手を握る。 紺ofの空はきれいです。 あなたの目のように、私にきらめきます。 今夜は星がすごい！ あなたと同じように、私にこのすべての愛を与えてください！ あなたのために、私はもう恥ずかしがり屋ではありません。 わたしは、あなたを愛しています！ 愛。 English version I'm here! Let's have fun! A Date perhaps? This feels so nostalgic... It's really fun~ We eat at the cafe. You hold my hand and I hold yours. The skies of azure are pretty. Like your eyes, twinkling down at me. The stars are so amazing tonight! Just like you, giving me all this love! Because of you, I'm not shy anymore. I love you! Love. Azure This is a alternate poem that is shown if you make three poems that appeal to Ayaka. Your eyes are tempting me... Like everything's fine. But I can't believe my own lies, I'm stupid aren't I? The azure skies above Tell me that I'm not dreaming. That this is jut a game. But that's not true. Tell me I'm fine. Tell me blood is fake. Tell me they didn't hurt themselves. Tell me she didn't play with your heart. Tell me that there's still happiness. I won't believe you. But the skies of azure, Are shining so brightly. I'll step out. And dream, on the moon. Thank you. Raindrop This poem is shown if you make 3 poems that do not appeal to Ayaka. Drip, drop, drip, drop. I hear the rain against my windowsill. Drip, drip, drip, drip. It doesn't stop. Drop, drop, drop. Raindrops falling more.. Drip, drop, drip, drop.. You embrace me. Drip, drip, drip. I feel...strange Drop, drop, drop. I feel safer. Drip, drop, drip, drop. Water puddles are tempting, Drip, drip, drip I feel like jumping. Drop, drop, drop. You stop me. From slipping. On my dreams. Drip, drop, drip, drop. I feel safer. Meadows This is a alternate poem shown if you make three poems that do not appeal to Ayaka. '' Grass. Sand. Skies. Clouds. This is a meadow. Deers are running, Clouds are moving. Skies are blue. And then there is you. With your crimson eyes. This is a meadow. With green grass. And flowers, And the sweet smell of rain. And then there is you. With your crimson eyes. Keeping me safe. But why? Isn't a meadow peaceful? This is a meadow. With butterflies. Flying, In this meadow. Of grass. And flowers. And skies. And then there is you. With your crimson eyes. Making me happy. This is a meadow. Where girls fall in love. This is a meadow. That is peaceful. Because of you. This is a meadow. It's Not Okay ''This is one of the last poems written by Ayaka in Act 2. Bloods dripping. Necks are snapping. Nooses were tied. And she tried to tempt you. So where am I? Dead? In a world where nothing is loved? What's wrong with me?! It's not okay. It really isn't. So help me. Bring me to happiness. It really is not okay. Let's jump into space and fly away from this madness. Help me escape reality, And enter my dreams. Because things are not okay. TkffekHFYFTdyhjegyreyu35 This is Ayaka's last poem. vfwtfyewrryuwegusgetygwhwywdehygwyruyew.. guueguvdgw!bhegdhsbegywhsjgeusjgfrufjkrDFYEJGH asdfghjkiuytrqwertyuiozcvbnmafghjkwertyuidfghjkbnertyg asdfghjklqwertyuiopxcvbnm tdgsjdhgtrdhsjjcbvfghrehwjkqajshcbvfyrdjhgfrhfhbfgrb asdfghjklq .... wertyhujhjvfdctyeg4edytgegwysaukwbdcfuetsugdy ..... wertgyhjukcvbncvbty Translated (Secret poem/Help Me) I look at my face, bleeding more and more. I hear gunshots, lots of a nice little gunshots. I ask for one of those shotguns, I want more and more. I take a shotgun, about to shoot it at my face. Because in this cruel world, NO ONE has their rightful place. I need help. Serious help. Save me. Help me. Blood never says goodbye. But I can try. But I always fail. Trying to let myself bleed. I need help. Serious help. Save me. HELP ME. Because the light has faded once again. It's dark in my mind.Category:Poems